Reencuentros
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Alzó sus medias lunas hacia ella y se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír, a pesar de aquellos aires de superioridad que la chica gastaba. Volvió a odiarla, y a maldecirla, y a adorarla. NnoiNel.


_Maldita sea._

Parecía increíble que hubiera recuperado su antigua forma. Si se había sorprendido al ver que Neliel aún estaba viva, cuando las voluptuosas formas de su antigua camarada –que tan bien recordaba- se materializaron tras aquella espesa nube de polvo no podía reaccionar. Su pecho se agitó de forma súbita, y los recuerdos llegaron a tropel mientras recorría su figura con su única pupila.

Maldijo a Aporro con toda su alma, maldijo sus inútiles conocimientos, pero sobre todo maldecía a aquella estúpida que acababa de recuperar su forma y ya le miraba con absoluta indiferencia.

Odiaba la forma de sus párpados, cómo éstos caían graciosamente hasta componer aquella expresión que tantas veces le había dedicado. Aquella infinita piedad que parecía estar dispuesta a darle.

Como si alguna vez la hubiera necesitado. Como si ella pudiera darla, ¿quién diablos se creía?

¿Y por qué demonios aquel harapo descosido le tapaba tan poco? Fijó su mirada ahora en el shinigami de pelo naranja, y sus entrañas ardieron al comprobar que los almendrados ojos del chico repasaban con adoración la figura que le protegía. Chistó molesto y juró arrancarle los orbes a aquel desgraciado, pero antes debía ajustar cuentas con Neliel.

Maldita sea, cuánto había extrañado a aquella estúpida. La odiaba, toda ella. ¿Se podía odiar tanto a una persona? ¿Había alguna palabra más fuerte que aquella para describir sus sentimientos?

Alzó sus medias lunas hacia ella y se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír, a pesar de aquellos aires de superioridad que la chica gastaba. Volvió a odiarla, y a maldecirla, y a adorarla.

Iniciaron aquel baile mortal que tantas veces habían postergado. _Por fin._ El acero chocó en varias ocasiones, esquivaban las estocadas como si en realidad aquello solo fuera uno de sus tantos entrenamientos, como si los últimos siglos no hubieran tenido lugar.

Pero sí que lo habían hecho, y él había mejorado notablemente. Santa Teresa silbaba en cada ataque, advirtiéndola de su poder, arañaba el aire con su despiadado llanto y finalmente fue parada por la sencilla hoja verde de su enemiga. Sus cuerpos, tensos, a pocos centímetros de distancia, y Nnoitra no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

Deseó besarla, morderla, arañarla, oler aquel río azulado una vez más, recorrer su estigma y probar aquella nueva cicatriz de su rostro.

Argh. Si no estuviera ese maldito shinigami siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, si su mirada se apartase de ella unos segundos, si pudiera acabar con él…

_Malditos fueran todos._

Empezaba a detestar la forma en la que Neliel utilizaba su Sonido para desplazarse, pues lo único que hacía era invadir, un poco más cada vez, su espacio personal. Parecía querer decirle con ese simple gesto_ "Puedo acercarme tanto como desee, no puedes escapar. Juguemos un poco más"._

De un mandoblazo hizo que la chica se desplazase para así poder alejarla de él, y la insultó tantas veces como pudo.

Un gutural rugido surgió de la garganta del moreno, intentó quitarse de encima a la chica que ahora le lanzaba golpes por doquier, aprovechando el momento de cavilación que le había regalado. Y entonces ambos atacaron a la vez, y sus espadas quedaron suspendidas en el aire sin cortarse uno a otro.

_Santa Teresa_ rodeaba su menudo cuerpo arrodillado sobre la fría arena_. Gamuza_ se erguía firme a escasos centímetros de su rostro, amenazando con la afilada hoja, dispuesta a cortar en cuanto su dueña lo ordenara.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Unas cuantas palabras, que solo sirvieron para señalar lo evidente y enfurecer mucho más a la bestia, y el duelo volvió a reanudarse.

"_¿Por qué te detuviste?" "¿Y tú?"_ Maldita zorra, lo sabía de sobra. Ni siquiera quería responderle a su mente.

Atacó con violencia, el odio rebosaba en su único ojo, incapaz casi de soportar semejante sentimiento en tan reducido espacio.

Su lengua conformó el Cero, y nada más lanzarlo cayó en la cuenta. Ella alimentaba sus propios Ceros con aquellos que le atacaban, era inútil.

Su boca, apetitosa y rosada, se abrió para responderle. Un haz de luz carmesí inundó su campo de visión, y su espalda chocó con algo jodidamente duro. Y la sangre empezó a manar de su cabeza.

Sonrió divertido mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida. Hacía mucho que no veía sangrar a nadie directamente de la cabeza. De la cara, cuerpo y extremidades sí. Neliel había sido la última que le había regalado a su vista aquel espectáculo, parecido al que ahora presentaba él.

Se quedó tendido en el suelo unos minutos, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Escuchando a Nel dedicarle al humano palabras alegres, al de pelo naranja elogiar las habilidades de _su _compañera. Quiso patear a la Espada solo para acceder al chico y estrangularlo, que acabasen ya con aquellas risitas alegres, con esos acercamientos excesivos.

Deseaba tenerla debajo, eso era todo. Verla de nuevo había reavivado los excitantes pensamientos hacia aquella estúpida. Y es que de verdad añoraba sus gemidos, añoraba verla enloquecer de placer por algo que él le proporcionaba. Y que una y otra vez buscaba.

Bufó airado ante sus propios pensamientos y recogió su Zanpakutō de entre la arena. De seguir así solo conseguiría una vergonzosa erección, y entonces sí que se plantaría frente al muchacho, le abriría en canal y se dejaría llevar por sus más bajos instintos. Como el animal que continuamente le reprochaba ser. Disipó la humareda que su golpe había provocado y se sacudió su maltrecho uniforme. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver aquellos ojos verdes abrirse por la impresión. Ahora sí que iban a jugar, ya habían calentado suficiente. No sabía cómo saldría de allí, pero ya se rebajó una vez a explicarle sus ideales. No pensaba repetir el verdadero objetivo de sus peleas. _Vamos Neliel, demuéstrame que eres superior, que puedes acabar conmigo. Protege a los débiles porque de lo contrario acabaré con todos los que manchen la Tierra con su insignificante existencia._ Y sus desquiciadas carcajadas cortaron el cargado aire. Y la mujer se preparó para la lucha, reprimiendo los recuerdos que aquella risa despertaba en ella. 


End file.
